Jojo's Feelings
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo reveals how he feels about his father and sung songs for him just to realize that he loves his dad. This is a heartfelt, sweet and emotional story. Hope you guys like it! Give me some good reviews, please!
1. Jojo's True Confessions

Horton Hears A Who: Jojo's Feelings

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Jojo's True Confessions

On Whoville High School, Jojo's music class was doing good. His music teacher, Mrs. Ridgeway discussed about how music will take away your bad days and feelings. After the discussion, Jojo turned to the piano and started to play a rendition of a Ashlee Simpson song, which made the entire class go in awe. After finishing the song, tears streamed from Jojo's eyes and went back to his seat and crying softly about 10 seconds before the bell rang. Jojo wiped his eyes and started to leave the classroom until Mrs. Ridgeway came and talked to Jojo.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Mrs. Ridgeway, with her hand on Jojo's shoulder.

Jojo sniffled and said, "Nothing's wrong. Just a little sad, that's all."

Mrs. Ridgeway looked at Jojo really concerned and said, "Come with me."

Jojo and Mrs. Ridgeway walked back in the classroom and talked to him comfortly. She then said, "Is this about your father?"

Jojo sighed heavily, trying to find his voice, he said, "It is about my dad. He keeps telling me that I should be the mayor of Whoville. I really don't want to upset him so much."

Mrs. Ridgeway then said, "I knew what would be your problem. I'm really sorry about this. You've been in tears for nearly a week. I always try to tell students that it's okay to express themselves when they're sad, angry and stuff like that. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Jojo said, "I was afraid that you wouldn't understand. I just wished he would realize how I feel."

"I'd understand. Wait here. I have an idea." said Mrs. Ridgeway, as she went in her closet and pulls out a videocamera to figure out what's bothering Jojo and why he was afraid to tell his dad how he feels. As she set the camera up, she asked Jojo, "Is it okay if I ask you a few questions in a videocamera?"

Jojo looked nervous, but said, "I guess so."

As she turned it on and press the 'record' button, she started asking Jojo some questions to really tell his dad how he feels. She asked, "When did this start?"

Jojo said, "It started when I was about 11 years old and he told me that I should be one of the greats. I kept it inside of me for so long and I really don't want to disappoint him."

"Do you ever feel that he loves you?" asked Mrs. Ridgeway.

Jojo nodded his head and told her, "As I got older, I felt as if he never really understood my feelings and I always feel like running away from home and never coming back home." His eyes were filled with tears and his voice started to crack a little bit and then said, "It feels like I'm by myself and I'm lost in my own space where nothing really matters and no one cares about me. So, no. I never feel like my dad really cares about me and it makes me feel like crap. I just wish he would understand me and just be happy to be who I am and not someone I will never be." He said with a teardrop in his face.


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2: The Truth

Hours later after Jojo came home, a knock on the door came and Ned came by to answer it. It was Mrs. Ridgeway, Jojo's Music Teacher. Ned asked, "Can I help you?"

Mrs. Ridgeway stared at Ned and said, "Are you Mr. Ned McDodd?"

Ned looked at her and said, "Yes, I am."

Then she said, "I'm Mrs. Valerie Ridgeway, Jojo's Music Teacher."

Ned looked very nervous and said, "Is there something wrong with Jojo?"

"Nothing's wrong. He's doing fine in my music class. He has a talent for music. I actually came over to show you something." said Mrs. Ridgeway.

"Oh, well, would you like to come in?" asked Ned, politely.

"Yes, I would." said Mrs. Ridgeway, as she came in. Ned closed the door and showed her to the living room. Mrs. Ridgeway sat down and Ned asked, "Would you like anything?"

"No, thank you." said Mrs. Ridgeway.

Ned sat down and said, "So what can I help you with about Jojo?"

"Well, he has been doing well these past few months of music class and just a week ago, everytime he ends a song to a good note, he gets a little emotional. Just being sad, depressed and a little bit lonesome." said Mrs. Ridgeway.

"Well, is there something wrong with him?" asked Ned.

"He did say he was afraid to tell you that he doesn't want to be Mayor of Whoville and worries that if he told you, you would be a little bit disappointed in him." said Mrs. Ridgeway.

Ned looked discouraged and said, "Why?"

"Well, an hour ago, I burned a DVD that I taped about your son's feelings after class. It took me about 20 minutes to interview him and he tried to keep his composure, but it's okay for him to let it out. He did amazing. Want to see it?" said Mrs. Ridgeway.

"Sure, no problem." said Ned.

She turned on the DVD Player and when it played, the interview about Jojo's dad was bringing his dad into tears. 15 minutes later, Jojo reveals about his relationship with his father on the interview.

_"When was the last time you ever spent time with your dad?" asked Mrs. Ridgeway._

_Jojo sighed heavily and said, "When I was about 9 or 10. I just really wish all the time I had with my dad will be spent again. If only I would just tell him I love him so much I would do anything for him. I hope he will understand me."_

_"Thanks for answering all the questions for me. I really appreciate it." said Mrs. Ridgeway._

_"Thanks for listening." said Jojo, tearfully. "I just need to sing a song just to show my dad about my feelings."_

_"Of course. I'll leave you alone, then." said Mrs. Ridgeway, as she walks off the room, leaving a tearful Jojo going to the piano, singing a song that was on his 'feel-better' playlist on his WhoPod._

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter_

_I wait for somebody to make me feel better_

_And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_A family in crisis that only grows older_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Son to father, son to father_

_I am broken, but I am hoping_

_Son to father, son to father_

_I am crying, a part of me is dying_

_And these are, these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart_

_And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater_

_I dream of another you_

_The one who would never (never)_

_Leave me alone to pick up the pieces_

_A daddy to care for, that's what I needed_

_So why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go!!_

_Son to father, son to father_

_I don't know you, but I still want to_

_Son to father, son to father_

_Tell me the truth, are you still there for me_

_Cause these are, these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart_

_Of a broken heart_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I...!!_

_I love you!!_

_Son to father, son to father_

_I don't know you, but I still want to_

_Son to father, son to father_

_Tell me the truth..._

_Are you still here for me!!_

_Are you still here for me?_

_These are..._

_Jojo paused for a bit, with his tears coming down and almost starting to cry for 15 seconds, then continued with finishing the song._

_The confessions of a broken heart_

_Ohhh, yeah_

_Jojo continued to sing with his voice almost losing and sang the last part._

_And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter..._

_He finished the song with three sobs and a sniffle and started to cry. He then came to the camera and said, "I love you, dad and I would never hurt you."_

When the interview and the song was over, Ned felt tears coming down on his face and said, "I'm starting to understand his feelings after seeing this. I realized how much charisma and effort he put in to singing that song."

"Well, it's like an anthem for sons and fathers everywhere. He said it's his favorites on his WhoPod. I think he might understand you more if you understand him."

Ned sniffled and sighed, then said, "I'll try to understand him because we understood each other. We still understand each other."

"That's good. I got to go. You can keep the DVD if you want." said Mrs. Ridgeway.

"Thank you so much for coming here and sharing this with me. It really means a lot to me." said Ned, tearfully.

"You're welcome." said Mrs. Ridgeway, as she walked out, leaving Ned thinking, _'Jojo really loves me and he hasn't shown it yet. I should let him know I'm here for him.' _Then, he walked to the hallway to check on Jojo.

* * *

**This is a little editorial to Lindsay Lohan's "Confessions of a Broken Heart" and hopefully, it's cool for you guys, if you accept this. Read and review, please!**


	3. Son to Father Conversation

Chapter 3: Son-to-Father Conversation

Jojo was in his room, laying in bed, listening to Paramore's "When It Rains" on his CD player to make himself feel better after revealing his feelings about his dad.

_And when it rains_

_On this side it touches everything_

_Just say it again and mean it_

_We don't miss a thing_

_You made yourself a bed_

_At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_

_And convinced yourself that_

_It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

_And, oh, oh, how could you do it?__  
__Oh, I never saw it coming_

_Oh, oh, I need the ending_

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain?_

Later, came a knock on the door, a voice said, "Jojo, it's me." Realizing that was his dad, he put his CD player on pause and said, "Come in."

When his dad came in, he asked, "Can I talk to you?"

Jojo looked at his dad and said, "Sure."

Ned sat down and said, "I didn't realize that you would feel like you feel invisible and so lonely when you sang that song. Your teacher came by today and shown me the video of the interview and you singing that song. You know, I have always been trying to stay by your side and I ended up in my own side and I was so desperately pressuring you to be one of the greats, I completely forgot about your feelings. I know you wanted to be proud of me, but you singing that song to me, that made me feel prouder and more in awe than ever."

Jojo felt the tears coming down his eyes and said, "I just want to make you feel happy for me."

"You have." said Ned.

Jojo cried a little bit and gave his father a hug and Ned whispered, "I love you, son." Then, Jojo sobbed softly and said, "I love you, too, dad."

"If you ever need someone to talk to, come to me or your mom and we can help you out." said Ned.

"Okay." Jojo whispered, then Jojo decided to sing another song to him, in person. He brought out his Who-Guitar and said, "I made up this song for you that I wrote 2 months ago."

He then strummed his guitar and started singing the song to his dad:

_Lately I've been thinking _

_about the things that we've been through_

_And I don't know if I'd be here_

_If not for you_

_I had to take a little time_

_To try and work things out_

_And you should know _

_That I have never meant_

_To let you down_

_Cause I, I_

_Want to tell you that I'm sorry_

_And I, I_

_Even when I'm not giving enough_

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_

_Even when I've got nothing at all_

_And I'm ready to fall_

_You're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you_

_You're always there for me_

_Sometimes I know I can be _

_so hard to understand (It's ok)_

_Even when I'm lost_

_You show me who I really am_

_Life with me it hasn't always been an easy ride_

_But because of you I've learned_

_to lose my selfish pride_

_Cause I, I_

_Want to tell you that I'm sorry_

_And I, I_

_Even when I'm not giving enough_

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_

_Even when I've got nothing at all_

_And I'm ready to fall_

_You're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you_

_Ohhh, you're always there for me_

_Yeah_

_Ohhh, I know it's love_

_Ooooohhhhh_

_It must be love_

_Ohh-whoa_

_It's gotta be real love_

_Even when I'm not giving enough_

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_

_Even when I've got nothing at all_

_And I'm ready to fall_

_You're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you_

_When I can't be there_

_Even when I can't be there for you_

_You're always there for me_

After he sang the song, Ned felt the tears coming out of his eyes and said, "That was an awesome song you've written, Jojo. Thank you."

Jojo smiled and said, "You're welcome, dad."

* * *

**There are 2 songs on this chapter; Paramore's "When It Rains" and Corbin Bleu and Vanessa Hudgens' "Still There for Me". This ending is really heartfelt and very bittersweet. Hope you guys like it! Read & review, please! I need good reviews on this story!**


End file.
